


再一下

by mist120206



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 甜的
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 18:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mist120206/pseuds/mist120206
Summary: 微博超話上看到的事後不認帳梗，真的很突然地來寫寫看。
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, sungchen, 星辰, 朴志晟/鍾辰樂
Kudos: 10





	再一下

朴志晟叼著鍾辰樂的側頸，鼻尖正好落在那裡細膩的皮膚上磨蹭。鍾辰樂的脖子滿是汗水的黏膩，可朴志晟恨不得再多染上那氣味幾分，最好可以整個人和對方融在一起。

「別咬了——」鍾辰樂扒著他最後一分力氣，盡可能用力地甩一巴掌在朴志晟背上，想制止對方繼續在自己身上毫不留情地啃咬，結果只傳來輕輕的「啪」一聲，隨後手臂便沿著對方精瘦的腰身滑落。

他的上半身已經全是青青紅紅的吮痕和齒痕，他的制止顯然徒勞無功。

「呀朴志晟——哼！」他喊啞的嗓子早就沒了平時和夥伴笑鬧的音量，語尾被吊起一聲身不由己的輕哼。

「再一下，一下就好。」朴志晟還是那個朴志晟，有求於人時特別能撒嬌，只是此刻伏在鍾辰樂身上專注的身姿令他感到陌生。當年那個害羞的弟弟現在躲去哪了？

他無法控制眼眶的淚逐漸被撞得流下，一陣暈眩中他感覺到朴志晟終於放過了他的頸肉，濕軟而飽滿的唇抵住眼尾、吃下他的淚珠。他對今晚的最後一片模糊記憶，是自己的眼皮上好像輕輕地落了一個吻。

-

朴志晟醒來的時候，第一個看見的是一雙純真的眼在他面前眨。

鍾辰樂的臉離他很近很近，他白得快要透光的皮膚和依舊帶點奶氣的五官，熟悉卻動人得令他別不開眼。

「呀朴志晟。」

鍾辰樂仍帶著七分氣聲開口，語氣是和昨晚一模一樣可愛的威脅。

他微微向前靠，這讓朴志晟意識到鍾辰樂幾乎是趴在他身上，膝蓋分別跨在他身體兩側，支撐在他胸側的手臂還因為前一晚的消耗而微微顫抖。

鍾辰樂掀開身上包覆的棉被，露出裸露的上半身。

「我們朴先生，長大了不少呢？」

朴志晟看著眼前一大片花花綠綠，視線掃過側腹和肩上紅色的指印、胸前一圈一圈的咬痕，他甚至能辨識出鎖骨上深紫色的那些是他又吸又親了許久的成果。

他一瞬間從早晨的恍惚中清醒了。熱度從耳根爬上臉頰和脖子，他慌忙把鍾辰樂丟在身側的棉被撿回來，逃避似地一股腦把自己和對方全包起來。因甩動而蓬鬆的棉被覆在他倆身上，遠看就是一團躁動的大球。

「亂說什麼呢，辰樂呀。」朴志晟的聲音悶在棉被裡顯得更低沉了，卻掩蓋不住孩子氣的語調。

鍾辰樂只是撲進他胸膛咯咯不停地笑，朴志晟一手摟上他因笑而顫動著的肩膀，一邊回想著剛才衝擊的畫面再度紅起臉——

好、好色情啊……

**Author's Note:**

> 我第一篇公開的RPS創作居然是星辰啊真是沒想到沒想到。
> 
> 抱歉我真的對孩子下不了手，對我來說夢夢裡好像只有馬東能打炮（聲明：我是亂燉黨）  
> 所以寫了這樣不明不白的東西，應該還算可愛叭（花了我兩小時睡眠時間，我眼睛快乾了）
> 
> 朴先生那段請自動轉換成韓文的我們志晟씨，大概就john


End file.
